Bipropellant rocket engines use two propellant fluids, a fuel and an oxidizer, which are simultaneously fed into the combustion chamber of the engine through separate flow passages from separate tanks for each fluid. The fluids burn instantly upon contact with each other and thus it is extremely important to keep the fluids separated until they have been injected into the combustion chamber. The flow of the fluids must be simultaneously controlled and in the correct proportions. In the past this has been done with separate valves whose opening and closing movements have been synchronized either by mechanical interconnection or by simultaneous operation of separate solenoids. Both methods have disadvantages, such as requiring sliding or flexible seals that are subject to wear and dangerous leakage. In addition in both methods it is difficult to achieve precise simultaneous opening and closing because of manufacturing tolerances of the parts. Also, prior valving arrangements have utilized a manifold between each valve and the injection orifices that results in substantial dribble volume, that is, the volume of fluid between the valves at shut off and the combustion chamber end of the injection orifices. It is highly desirable to minimize dribble volume in order to have rapid engine combustion response upon opening and closing of the valves.